Horcrux
by puppyvegeta
Summary: Sirius havia sido a sua. [SiRem]


**Título: **Horcrux  
**Sinopse:** Sirius havia sido a sua.  
**Avisos:** ¹Sei que é conhecido que o processo de transformação em Animago é árduo e normalmente leva anos. Porém, como pouquíssimo disso é revelado em relação aos Marotos, exceto que eles conseguiram se transformar por volta do quinto ano, tomei a liberdade de imaginar livremente sobre o assunto. Apesar de a história da Mandrágora eu ter lido em algum fórum algum tempo atrás.  
² Essa história tem um formato que eu nunca havia tentado antes. É uma série de drabbles que descrevem momentos isolados de convivência entre os Marotos, às vezes, com grandes lacunas no tempo. Achei melhor não dividir em capítulos. Mas sempre em ordem cronológica.  
³ E por último, mas não menos importante, o foco central é o desenvolvimento do relacionamento entre Sirius e Remus. Portanto, sim, essa é uma fanfic Wolfstar. Espero que se divirtam em ler, tanto quando eu me diverti em escrever! Boa leitura!

* * *

Não era por acaso que o único momento em que se viam os Marotos separados era no momento das avaliações. Na altura de seu quinto ano, a maioria dos professores já tinha experiência o suficiente para saber que aquela era uma medida necessária. Peter estava sempre sentado ao fundo, isolado de qualquer contato com os outros três. Baixinho como era, tinha sérios problemas em esticar o pescoço e conseguir enxergar o pergaminho de quem sentava a sua frente. No meio da sala estavam sempre James e Sirius. Não era preciso separá-los, pois eles certamente não confiavam um no outro para trocar colas – na última prova de Estudo dos Trouxas, James convencera Sirius de que era uma prática comum os trouxas usarem sanguessugas nos genitais no tratamento de doenças venéreas. Se olhassem mais a frente, veriam Remus, na mesa mais próxima ao do professor, onde podia ser vigiado. Não que ele se preocupasse em passar cola, mas todos os colegas da turma sempre tentavam ver o que ele estava escrevendo.

Sirius parecia entediado. Escrevera três linhas e meia a respeito do uso da Poção do Morto-Vivo, e olhara de relance para James. Ele parecia ocupado demais desenhando nauseantes corações na borda do pergaminho. Não podia olhar para trás na direção de Peter, então seu olhar caiu sem querer sobre Remus. Ele tinha um jeito muito típico de ser quando estava concentrado. Curvava-se todo sobre a prova, os fios castanhos quase caindo sobre o pergaminho. Ele escrevia com a mão direita, e usava o indicador da esquerda para acompanhar alguma linha que queria reler – pela décima quinta vez. Ele tinha mania de pousar a pena sobre a mesa e apoiar a testa nas mãos quando parecia pensar furiosamente em alguma coisa, e, sobretudo, murmurava sozinho coisas que na maior parte do tempo não faziam o menor sentido. No momento, ele parecia estar em um daqueles momentos de reflexão profunda, pois Sirius podia ver a pena pousada sobre o pergaminho. Não podia ver, mas sabia que ele apoiava a testa nas mãos e tinha os olhos fechados. Quase podia ouvi-lo murmurando as propriedades da Poção do Morto-Vivo.

– Sr. Black – a voz do professor Flitwick chamou sua atenção, e ele se sobressaltou ao se curvar sobre a mesa e descobrir o diminuto professor parado aos seus pés – o senhor perdeu alguma coisa?

Só então Sirius se dera conta de que olhava obsessivamente para Remus, embora àquela distância obviamente fosse impossível colar. Ao seu lado, James abafou uma risada.

– Não, professor. Na verdade, eu já acabei – com o olhar cruzado para James, ele enrolou o pergaminho e o entregou.

Era mentira, metade do pergaminho ainda estava em branco, mas Sirius não parecia preocupado com isso. Jogou a mochila nas costas e saiu da sala sem olhar para James, e esperou na porta durante exatos cinco segundos. Logo James se juntava a ele.

– Por favor, me diga que você apagou aqueles corações ridículos.

James empalideceu por um instante. Na sua ânsia de sair da sala e se juntar ao outro, era óbvio que entregara sua obra de arte nas mãos do professor.

– Sabe, o Prof. Flitwick pode interpretar errado – ele riu.

– Muito engraçado, Sirius. O que é que você estava tentando fazer? Se você descobriu um jeito de colar do Remus àquela distância e não me contou eu vou escalpelar você.

Sirius riu, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Se tivesse descoberto como fazer uma coisa daquelas – o que estava nos planos -, James seria o primeiro a saber. Porém, a pergunta o fez franzir o cenho pensativamente. Não sabia por que exatamente estivera assistindo Remus, e aparentemente porque fizera isso por tanto tempo ao ponto de chamar atenção.

– Não, não. É que... – ele ponderou, lembrando da forma como Remus coçava os cabelos quando descobria alguma coisa errada em sua resposta – ele fica engraçado, não é? O Remus. Quando está todo concentrado. É tão... Remus.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas e encarou o amigo como se ele estivesse alucinando.

– Não sei por que você está reparando nisso só agora. Em quase noventa por cento do tempo que está com a gente, Moony está estudando alguma coisa – deu de ombros e mudou de assunto, sem imaginar que Sirius ainda continuava matutando.

Realmente, Remus estava sempre lendo ou estudando, quando não estava tentando conter seus melhores amigos. Então por que o jeito como ele afastava inutilmente os fios avelãs do rosto despertaram seu interesse só agora? É só que era tão... Adorável.

* * *

No café-da-manhã seguinte, depois da última prova do período, havia um clima menos tenso no Salão Principal. Teriam um tempo de folga antes que precisassem afundar nos livros de novo, e todos pareciam apreciar isso, exceto Remus. Quando Sirius chegou à mesa naquela manhã, ele lia um exemplar muito velho de alguma coisa cujo título possuía mais do que dez palavras. Ao mesmo tempo ele despedaçava com as mãos um muffin de blueberry, sem prestar muita atenção.

– Bom-dia, Moony! – James passou a mão por cima dos ombros do licantropo, recolhendo seu livro sem permissão – "Mil e uma maneiras de não saber como curtir o tempo livre, com Remus John Lupin". Parece fascinante!

Sirius engasgou com o suco de dente-de-leão e pediu desculpas com o olhar quando viu Remus o olhar feio.

– Ele está certo, Moony. Você está pálido. Precisa descansar. Temos uma semana inteira de folga pela frente, vamos aproveitar! – Sirius bateu sobre a mesa, assustando os primeiranistas que sentavam logo ao lado.

– É, vocês vão – Remus murmurou enfadado, reavendo seu livro – é a semana da lua cheia. Bom, pelo menos não caiu na semana de provas.

Sirius e James trocaram olhares que claramente diziam que, se fossem eles os lobisomens, certamente fariam um calendário lunar para comemorar quantas provas perderiam. Mas o muxoxo de Remus fez os dois se calarem. James sentou ao seu lado, passando o braço por seus ombros.

– Não se preocupe com isso, meu caro Moony. Estamos trabalhando nisso – ele lançou um olhar significativo a Sirius, o que nunca era um bom sinal.

Sirius revirou os bolsos olhando para os lados, e, quando teve certeza de que ninguém olhava, esticou as mãos sobre a mesa. Segurava três folhas verdes. Pareciam comuns, mas Remus sabia perfeitamente que seus amigos não costumavam flertar com o comum.

– 'Tá... São apenas folhas. E daí? – Remus tentou pegá-las, mas Sirius se afastou parecendo ultrajado.

– Você ouviu isso, James? _São apenas folhas! _Que ultraje, se você soubesse como foi difícil conseguir isso, seu ingrato!

Remus apertou os olhos, não gostando nada da zombaria na voz de Sirius – que se levantara e postara-se ao outro lado do lobisomem, passando também os braços por seus ombros.

– Isso, meu caro, é a nossa passagem para a liberdade! – ele ergueu as mãos na frente do rosto, como se desbravasse um novo mundo de possibilidades.

– Escutem aqui, vocês vão dizer o que diabos é iss-, espera aí! Isso é folha de Mandrágora! – ele arregalou os olhos, tentando novamente tomar as folhas da mão de Sirius.

– Fala baixo, seu idiota! – James tampou sua boca, e tomou uma das folhas das mãos de Sirius – é isso mesmo, meu querido sabe-tudo.

– O que é que temos que fazer com isso mesmo? – Peter finalmente se intrometeu na conversa, antes apenas se divertindo com o teatro dos outros dois.

– Boa pergunta, sábio Peter! Temos que mantê-las na boca. O tempo todo – Sirius concordava com a cabeça alegremente – durante um mês.

– Como sabem disso? Vão acabar se envenenando – Remus debruçou-se sobre a mesa, empurrando os pratos para os lados.

– Ah, um livro que nós pegamos na seção restrita ontem a noite, depois da prova do Flitwick.

Peter cuspiu metade do suco na mesa. Algumas cabeças se viraram para espiar. Remus parecia perplexo. Sabia que os amigos estavam levando a sério aquela história de se tornarem animagos, mas vê-los se empenhando e pesquisando sobre o assunto era realmente perturbador.

– Escutem, isso é praticamente impossível. Foi engraçado na hora, e pareceu uma ideia divertida, mas você podem se _matar_ tentando.

– Meu caro Moony, se eu me preocupasse realmente com a morte, eu não dividiria o mesmo banheiro com Peter e Sirius. Agora vamos andando, vamos começar logo. Sem isso não podemos passar para o próximo passo – e James levantou-se, puxando um relutante Peter pelas vestes.

– Pelo menos temos uma semana livre para tentar – Sirius murmurou, sacudindo os ombros como quem pede desculpas para Remus.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio em que Sirius ainda mantinha os braços nos ombros do lobisomem. Como se soubesse o que estava por vir, Sirius falou primeiro, erguendo o dedo em riste na direção do outro.

– Escuta aqui, Moony, isso não está em discussão. Você quer pegar toda a diversão só pra você, e de quebra ainda fugir de nós por uma semana, mas em breve você não poderá mais fazer isso sozinho – ele piscou, e se levantou para se juntar aos amigos.

– Sirius... _Por quê?_ – ele perguntou, com honesta incredulidade no rosto.

Sirius sorriu, passou a mão no resto do muffin no prato de Remus e mordeu grande parte. Com a boca cheia, porém, respondeu.

– Por que não, Moony? – ele passou a ponta dos dedos no canto do lábio de Remus, livrando-o de um pedaço de blueberry que havia observado durante toda a conversa, e deixou o Salão Principal às pressas.

* * *

Certo, aquilo não era exatamente fácil. A folha de Mandrágora não era grande, e seu gosto não era exatamente _ruim._ Mas Sirius devia confessar que se sentia um perfeito idiota parado ali, em frente ao espelho, com uma folha na boca. Aquilo não ia ser simples. Não era como se fosse fácil falar, comer ou dormir naquela situação. Nesse momento, Sirius tentava descobrir um modo mais eficaz de acomodar a folha. James estava sentado na cama, absorto em um livro de aspecto sujo e amarelado, com o cenho franzido em concentração. Sirius olhou para ele através do espelho e riu.

– Sabe, Moony ia ter um choque se visse essa cena – falou, com a voz ridiculamente engrolada. Ele se perguntou se soava assim quando estava bêbado.

– É, é isso! Olha, está bem aqui! Eu não tinha parado para pensar em como isso é _impossível! _Como vamos dormir com isso? Como vamos comer com isso? Como vamos falar com isso sem as pessoas pensarem que não somos retardados?

– Sabe, acho que isso elas já pensam – Peter murmurou, analisando cautelosamente sua folha.

Remus estava ausente nos últimos três dias. Eles acharam que aquela semana de feriado seria a melhor para se adaptarem à nova pratica. Se tornar um animago não era realmente simples, mas James definitivamente nunca se sentira tão imbecil na vida.

– James, tente colocá-la assim, debaixo da língua. Vê? – ele escancarou a boca, mostrando aos outros como fazer. Os outros dois o imitaram.

Seguiu-se um minuto de silêncio quase cômico, mas até o final da noite eles pareciam finalmente ter conseguido a melhor posição. Pelo menos não atrapalhava a comer – quando a folha aderia magicamente a parte inferior da língua e não deslizava para os lados – "pelo menos assim não vamos morrer sufocados enquanto dormimos" – mas ainda havia o inconveniente de que aquilo fazia com que falassem de um jeito ridículo.

A semana seguinte passou devagar. James fugia categoricamente de Lily quando a via nos corredores, pois se recusava a falar com ela como se tivesse um Chiclete de Baba-Bola inteiro entalado boca. Peter não reclamava muito, pelo menos não até o dia em que a folha escorregou e ele a mordeu enquanto falava – o sumo da folha, segundo Peter disse, tinha gosto de algo que devia parecer com as meias sujas de James. Ele passou uma noite inteira vomitando, e só conseguiu colocar outra folha muitos dias depois, quando Sirius voltou à estufa para afaná-las. Para Sirius, a maior dificuldade era comer. Ao final da semana, tinha certeza de que emagrecera cinquenta quilos. Sentia-se faminto o tempo todo, e era preciso se segurar bastante para não deglutir a própria folha.

Quando o céu da segunda-feira empalideceu ao fim da tarde, os três estavam em tal estado de nervo, que mal se aguentavam. Sirius tinha um acesso a cada vez que via alguém comendo alguma coisa, pois no jantar daquela noite engolira sua folha sem querer, a sentia-se mal desde então. James estava irritadiço – vinha tendo dificuldade para dormir e na noite passada a folha se descolara e ele rangera os dentes sobre ela. Ele enfrentou horas difíceis, assim como Peter, e teve que recomeçar todo o processo.

Remus voltaria a qualquer hora, e os três se engajaram em uma discussão que, aos olhos de qualquer outro, seria cômica. Com a voz engrolada eles bradaram um contra o outro.

– Essa ideia estúpida foi sua, em primeiro lugar! – berrou James, atirando o livro de Animagia em Sirius.

– Eu sei, e ninguém disse que ia ser fácil! Olha, se quer desistir, fique a vontade! – bradou de volta, jogando o livro no chão e fazendo um gesto obsceno para os outros dois.

– Vocês dois querem se acalmar?! – Peter se intrometeu, antes que Sirius pudesse alcançar qualquer outra coisa para atirar em James – escutem, se vocês acham que _essa_ é a parte mais difícil para tentar se tornar animagos, é melhor pararmos. As pessoas quase _morrem _tentando fazer isso. E são bruxos já formados, poderosos e que são acompanhados de perto pelo ministério! E nós estamos _sozinhos!_ Se formos ficar um contra o outro isso nunca vai dar certo!

A sensatez de Peter foi como uma bofetada no rosto dos outros dois, que se calaram rapidamente. Sirius olhou pela janela, procurando pelo Salgueiro Lutador. Tinha feito aquilo durante toda a semana, quando se sentia prestes a enlouquecer. Estava a ponto de dizer alguma coisa, quando sentiu o estômago revirar. Sua vista escureceu e ele sentiu as pontas dos dedos petrificarem-se sem a menor explicação. Ele não se deu conta de quando saiu correndo até o banheiro, com os outros dois em seus calcanhares. Suas entranhas queimavam e se retorciam. Havia algo muito, _muito_ ruim que precisava expelir, e ele forçou a garganta diversas vezes na esperança de que isso acontecesse logo. Ele ouvia, ao longe, Peter e James tendo um ataque de pânico logo atrás. Sirius os interrompeu quando o corpo contorceu para frente e, com um barulho extremamente desagradável, ele cuspiu uma bola densa, suja e úmida de algo que parecia pelo.

– S-Sirius? O que é que você andou comendo? – James estava pálido, e se agarrara em Peter como se o que quer que Sirius tivesse vomitado fosse um bicho-papão disfarçado.

– Parece... Merlin, o que é isso? Parece uma bola de pelos. Que coisa mais nojenta! – e, antes que pudesse expressar sua repulsa, Sirius vomitou de verdade. James quase escalava a cabeça de Peter agora.

Com muito custo o tiraram do banheiro, deitando-o na cama com um balde conjurado por James. Discutiam fervorosamente a possibilidade de levá-lo até a enfermaria.

– Olha, as mãos dele estão duras feito pedra. E se ele continuar vomitando assim, vai morrer – James estava pálido, e só não havia arrastado o outro pelo castelo porque tinha a impressão de que ele desmaiaria se tentasse.

Por fim, quando Sirius tornou-se mais pálido do que um pergaminho, eles ampararam o amigo pelos ombros, o erguendo da cama devagar. James usou a varinha para abrir a porta do dormitório e, quando estavam prestes a sair, deram de cara com Remus.

– O que é que vocês est-, _Sirius?_ O que ele tem? – alarmou-se imediatamente, ajudando a amparar o garoto.

Sirius os ouvia ao longe discutindo. James explicava algo complexo sobre Mandrágoras, bolas de pelo e dias sem comer direito. Remus parecia desesperado. Muito triste. E culpado. Em seu estado semi-consciente, Sirius não percebeu que tinha os olhos fixos em Remus. Ele tinha olheiras profundas. Marcas avermelhadas na pele que ainda não haviam parado de sangrar. Seus olhos dourados, que conhecia tão bem, estavam sem vida. Ele era um poço de cansaço, desesperança e autoflagelo. Sirius tentou dizer alguma coisa, e os outros três pararam imediatamente para ouvi-lo.

– Parem de discutir como velhas – ele tentou aprumar o corpo, desvencilhando-se de Peter e James – eu estou bem.

James franziu as sobrancelhas, nada convencido. Remus parecia prestes a trazer a enfermaria inteira até ali, e antes que isso acontecesse, Sirius segurou seu braço.

– Seus idiotas, o que pretendem dizer? Que engoli uma Mandrágora inteira? Eles não podem nem sonhar com isso, ou nossos planos estão arruinados.

– Planos? – Remus alteou a sobrancelha – não tem plano nenhum, Sirius! Vocês não precisam fazer isso!

Sirius sorriu. Os outros três o fitaram como se tivesse enlouquecido. Ele sorriu porque os olhos de Remus ganharam vida por cima das olheiras. Refulgiram brevemente com o brilho âmbar tão adorável, e isso tudo porque estava preocupado com eles. Com Sirius. Ele gravou na memória a imagem do flagelo do lobisomem. Do sofrimento estampado em seu rosto delicado, das cicatrizes profundas em sua pele, da solidão que ele certamente sentia na Casa dos Gritos. Se Sirius não pudesse aguentar algumas bolas de pelo por causa daquilo, então ele não era digno da amizade de Remus.

Sob o olhar atento dos amigos, ele voltou para o dormitório, abriu a gaveta ao lado da cama e retirou um chumaço de folhas novas.

Nenhum deles tentou impedir quando Sirius colocou uma nova por baixo da língua.

* * *

McGonagall estava impressionada. Olhava de James para Sirius, e vice-versa, como se esperasse que algo explodisse de repente. Mas, aula após aula, nada acontecia. Eles apenas ficavam ali sentados, prestando atenção em tudo o que ela dizia. Praticamente não falavam nada, e aquilo já se estendia por semanas. Eles faziam os deveres de casa. Eles transfiguravam perfeitamente todos os animais que ela mandava. De repente parecia que a influencia de Remus como Monitor tinha tido algum sucesso.

Isso até ela trocar informações com outros professores. Eles não haviam mudado em nada nas outras aulas. Inclusive, pareciam estar matando muito mais aulas do que nunca. Menos Transfiguração. McGonagall se sentiria lisonjeada com isso, se não estivesse falando de James Potter e Sirius Black.

Ela quase não via os meninos durante os períodos livres. Estavam sempre muito juntos – incluindo Remus e Peter aqui – e sempre aos cochichos. Não se via mais James e Sirius fazendo algazarra pelos corredores. Ao contrário, Madame Pince já se mostrara espantada com a presença dos quatro na biblioteca praticamente todas as noites.

– Eu não aguento mais aquela cara da McGonagall desconfiada para nós dois – Sirius desabafou, fechando o exemplar de _Transfiguração Humana Avançada._

– Está acabando, Sirius. Ela é um animago, sabe perfeitamente bem das etapas. Perceberia se soubesse das Mandrágoras e do nosso súbito interesse em transfiguração – Remus pontuou sensatamente por trás de pergaminhos amarelados cheios de anotações.

– Muito bem, estão prontos? – James sentou-se no chão do dormitório, parecendo igualmente preocupado e excitado – é agora!

Juntos, os três cuspiram a lâmina retorcida e desagradável que sobrara da Mandrágora. James vibrou e ergueu os braços, atirando-se sobre Remus. Sirius levantou imediatamente e revirou o malão, retirando um pacote de bolos de caldeirão que enfiou inteiro na boca.

– Meu Deus! Não acredito que conseguimos! – ele parecia prestes a chorar.

O mês se passara rápido. Sirius achava que nunca tinha lido tantos livros em tão pouco tempo – nem se julgava capaz. Eram peritos em transfiguração, e haviam estudado a teoria minuciosamente, lido todos os livros da biblioteca, principalmente os da seção restrita. A noite se passou e nenhum dos quatro conseguiu dormir. Precisavam de um lugar para por em prática a teoria, e eles ainda não tinham ideia de onde podiam fazer isso.

– A floresta proibida chamaria atenção demais. Precisamos treinar todas as noites, não podemos ficar desaparecendo do castelo toda hora – James disse sensatamente, metendo a mão no pacote de bolos de Sirius.

Eles passaram a madrugada discutindo. No dia seguinte, James e Sirius entraram na aula de transfiguração aos berros, enquanto Remus dizia para fazerem seu livro, que ganhara um par de asas gigantescas, parar de voar pela sala.

"Foi bom enquanto durou", McGonagall suspirou.

* * *

– Vai ser na Floresta Proibida – James sussurrou no meio da aula de Poções.

Sirius queria propor ideia melhor, mas não conseguia. O máximo que conseguiu foi sugerir que fossem em pares. Assim os outros dois que permanecessem no castelo poderiam cobrir a falta dos outros, caso fosse necessário. Remus não gostara da ideia. Ficara lívido quando sugeriram, uivara que não queria colocá-los em risco, mas, francamente, quando é que aquele discurso de Remus havia sido realmente eficiente?

Precisavam então discutir as duplas. Quando James perguntou o que eles achavam, os olhares de Sirius e de Remus se procuraram imediatamente. James notou, embora não tivesse estranhado. Sirius fora quem começara com aquilo tudo afinal, era natural que quisesse a companhia do licantropo.

Na noite em questão, após o jantar, James e Sirius caminharam pelo castelo. Peter já se enfurnara no dormitório, nervoso com a ideia de que no dia seguinte seria sua vez. Remus estava extremamente mal-humorado, mas não tornara a tentar contrariar os outros dois.

– Olha, toma cuidado. Vou estar com o Mapa do Maroto, caso vocês demorem a voltar. E vocês levam a Capa, entendeu? – era uma das raras vezes em que James falava sério, o que desconfortava Sirius profundamente.

Suspiraram fundo. Voltaram-se em direção a Sala Comunal. E, então, Sirius boquiabriu-se diante do que acontecia bem em frente aos seus olhos. James seguiu seu olhar para a porta que se materializava diante da parede que antes era absolutamente lisa. Não precisaram se entreolhar para saber que queriam entrar. Simplesmente avançaram juntos, e Sirius quase gritou ao ver o que havia lá dentro.

– Puta que pariu, James! Olha só pra isso!

Era uma sala de tamanho médio. Tinha uma decoração estranha. O chão era gramado e verdejante como se estivessem realmente na Floresta Proibida. Nas extremidades, no entanto, havia quatro camas exatamente iguais as da enfermaria. Armários repletos de pequenos frascos. Sirius correu até eles, e estremeceu ao ver do que se tratava. Eram as mesmas poções que ocupavam prateleiras e mais prateleiras da enfermaria. Aquilo não parecia um bom agouro, mas não deixava de ser...

– _Perfeito._

* * *

Remus parecia sem lugar. Era extremamente difícil saber por onde começar. Sirius estava sentado ao gramado, com as pernas cruzadas. Seus olhos cinza estavam fechados em uma concentração impressionante, mas suas sobrancelhas estavam vincadas. Remus mordeu os lábios, um pouco desconcertado, mas não interrompeu.

Ele tinha que _querer. _Qual era sua motivação? Era nobre o suficiente? Era forte o suficiente? Qual forma devia assumir? Seu medo era maior do que sua vontade? Seus ouvidos zuniram desconfortavelmente.

Sentiu Remus se aproximar cautelosamente, entregando-lhe o frasco da poção. Era violeta, mas tornou-se negra assim que Sirius segurou o frasco e o virou na garganta. Era ácido, forte. E o mundo apagou no segundo seguinte.

* * *

Sirius contorceu-se sobre a grama. E gritou. Não uma vez, mas duas, três, quatro vezes, até parecer ficar sem voz. Saía algo branco e espumoso de sua boca. Remus enterrou as mãos na terra, tentando por tudo no mundo não intervir. Era muito difícil, muito doloroso, e ele se culparia pelo resto da vida se algo desse terrivelmente errado.

Haviam tido algum progresso durante os últimos meses, mas quase um ano inteiro havia se passado. Não passara de alguns pelos negros que cresciam por seu corpo inteiro, e logo desapareciam, junto com a consciência de Sirius. Remus forçava poções em sua boca, quando achava que ele não aguentaria mais. Seu coração doía, e ele implorava para que Sirius parasse, mas ele sempre voltava à consciência no final. E parecia não ter a menor ideia de que Remus implorara para que eles abandassem aquela ideia absurda.

* * *

Seus ossos se contorceram em ângulos impossíveis. Remus ouviu a maioria deles se rompendo com um estalo de gelar o coração. Sirius desabou completamente inconsciente. Fraturas expostas saltando de seus joelhos, e Remus precisou de todo o autodomínio que possuía para não se desesperar. Era algo feio de se ver, e assim que deitou o amigo na cama, e administrou _Esquelesce_ em doses cavalares, ele atirou-se no chão. E vomitou. Profusamente. E se encolheu no chão, as lágrimas febris encontrando brecha para fugir furiosamente. As mãos afundadas nos cabelos castanho-claros.

"Pare com isso, antes que se mate. Por favor. Por favor. _Por favor."_

A noite passara devagar. Dias pareciam ter se arrastado até que o dia pareceu amanhecer – a sala, assim como o Salão Principal, imitava magicamente o céu lá fora – e quando Sirius abriu os olhos no dia seguinte, Remus atirou-se sobre ele. Ele grunhiu de dor, mas não conseguiu afastar o lobisomem de seu peito.

– Eu não vou parar, Moony – ele sussurrou gentilmente, acariciando os fios do outro.

E Remus arregalou os olhos diante do fato. Ele ouvira. Mantivera-se consciente pela primeira vez. E desabou em lágrimas mais uma vez.

* * *

Sirius gostava da torrada bem tostada, quase queimada. Passava primeiro a manteiga, depois a geleia de amoras. De manhã, preferia suco de abóbora, e sempre reclamava quando não tinha.

Remus adquirira o hábito de também comer torradas. Com um pequeno detalhe. Escolhia a mais morena entre todas. Cobria com manteiga. Espalhava a geleia. Passava a Sirius.

E só então se servia.

* * *

– Eu quero um apelido legal também – Sirius murmurou de repente, enquanto brincava com o baralho explosivo de James.

Os outros três ergueram um olhar indagativo. James tinha faixas mal feitas na cabeça. Havia alguma coisa definitivamente preocupante brotando de seus cabelos bagunçados nos últimos meses, e causavam feridas realmente horrendas em seu couro-cabeludo.

– É, vocês sabem. Moony tem um, acho que devemos todos ter.

James pareceu achar a ideia absolutamente genial. Rabiscou no pergaminho que Remus usava para estudar as primeiras opções – que eram todas péssimas.

– Vejamos. Como você obviamente vai se transformar em um gatinho fofo...

– Eu não vou, James! – Sirius protestou como todas as outras vezes, embora sem muita convicção – tá, já sei, a bola de pelo. Os malditos pelos pretos, as orelhas. Mas não pode ser um gato, qual é! Moony me jantaria!

Os três riram da indignação legítima do outro, mas nenhum deles deu a menor atenção.

– Não se esqueça das patas traseiras, Sirius. Da última vez não quebrou seus ossos do pé, e realmente parecia algo como um felino. As garras, as almofadinhas debaixo da pata. Achei adorável – Remus comentou displicentemente, sabendo que James ia _adorar _saber daquilo.

Sirius prendeu um riso. James ergueu as sobrancelhas. Se tivesse sido _ele_ a dizer aquilo, certamente teria sido atirado à lareira. Mas fora Moony, e ele apenas resmungou contrariado. Aliás, já não fazia algum tempo que era assim? Remus falava, e Sirius se continha. Seja lá o que isso significasse, era absolutamente _bizarro _ver Sirius Black tão... Condescendente.

– Que tal Padfoot? – sugeriu o licantropo, displicentemente.

Sirius não protestou.

* * *

– F-Fui eu. Não foi culpa dele – Remus tremia da cabeça aos pés.

Dumbledore caiu em profundo silêncio, enquanto o cérebro de Remus trabalhava furiosamente.

– Ele foi até a Casa dos Gritos ao entardecer. Não sabia que eu já estava transformado. Eu o ataquei. Professor, ele foi inconsequente, mas não foi culpa dele. A intenção foi boa e ele não-

– Acalme-se, Lupin. Achei que tínhamos um trato. Desde quando seus amigos sabem?

Remus desabou sobre a cadeira. Era agora. Seria expulso, e, de quebra, seus três melhores amigos também. A culpa era sua. Ele afundou as mãos nos cabelos.

– Desde o segundo ano – engoliu em seco – Professor, nós estamos juntos o tempo todo. Era impossível esconder, eles perceberam. Especialmente James e Sirius, eles são excepcionalmente inteligentes. Eu não consegui esconder por mais tempo. Mas eles não tem culpa, eles... – ele se calou por um instante, perante o olhar bondoso de Dumbledore – me expulse, se for preciso, mas eles não fizeram nada errado. Foram apenas gentis. Apenas... Amigos.

Sirius se machucara mais seriamente do que nunca da última vez. Remus achou que ele morreria de fato. Seu crânio inteiro assumira um aspecto afunilado, os olhos escureceram de repente e ele caiu enquanto o corpo inteiro duplicava de tamanho. Descartou completamente a ideia de "gatinho fofo" de James. Remus não sabia o que era, mas o que quer que fosse, era descomunal. E fosse o que fosse, naquele momento, ele sabia que nunca chegariam a saber do que se tratava.

Sirius entrou de repente na sala. Tinha os olhos cansados e abalados, as pernas fracas e o rosto afundado. Havia sangue seco o manchando da cabeça aos pés.

– Não, Moony! Professor não é isso, eu posso explicar... Ele não f-

– Acho que dispenso explicações, Sr. Black. Escutem bem o que eu vou dizer, pois se eu tiver que dizer de novo, garanto que não poderá ser da mesma maneira. Você colocou-se em grande perigo hoje, e ao seu amigo também – ele agora falava diretamente a Sirius, que parecia perplexo por Dumbledore ter engolido aquele absurdo – se isso se espalhar pela escola, teremos sérios problemas. Espero que tenham entendido.

Sirius e Remus caminharam em silêncio de volta a enfermaria. Mas não se despediram. Remus não discutiu, e secretamente desejou que ele ficasse ali. Estava incrédulo. Escaparam por pouco, e ele sabia que não haveria mais tantas chances de falharem daquele jeito. Mas nem passou pela cabeça-dura de Sirius, por um momento sequer, desistir. E Remus sabia perfeitamente disso.

Não disseram nada. Remus sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, e assistiu enquanto Sirius se deitava com uma careta intensa de dor. Em poucos segundos, ambos viajavam em direção a um sono profundo. Mas ainda havia consciência quando seus dedos esbarraram. Ainda havia certeza quando eles se entrelaçaram.

* * *

– Se eu dissesse que queria passar o Natal e o Ano-Novo aqui porque estou tentando me transformar em um maldito cervo, teria soado mais convincente do que "quero passar as férias em Hogwarts para estudar".

Sirius e Peter riram, e Remus rolou os olhos.

– Escuta aqui, Prongs, você tem sorte – James sorriu. Sirius escolhera seu apelido no mês passado, quando se tornou claro o que aqueles tumores na cabeça de James significavam – e você também, Wormtail – esse tinha sido sugerido por James.

Em menos de uma semana era como se seus nomes jamais tivessem existido.

– Você está quase lá, Padfoot – James tentou consolar, mas sempre que tocavam nesse assunto ouviam um palavrão, e Sirius se retirava com ímpeto.

* * *

Remus se remexeu em frente à lareira, mas com muito cuidado. Não queria acordar Sirius, que dormia a sono solto com a cabeça suavemente repousada em seu ombro.

Primeiro foram as mãos. Depois os repousos furtivos. As mãos nos ombros em um semi-abraço. Os braços dados quando bebiam demais de madrugada. As carícias no cabelo quando Remus deitava em seu colo, absorto em um livro qualquer.

Sirius resmungou quando Moony se mexeu, mas havia meses ele aprendera como guiar novamente o bruxo de volta a inconsciência: acariciou os cabelos devagar, especialmente atrás de suas orelhas.

* * *

Havia novas cicatrizes. Sua pele estava quase transparente. Parecia mais infeliz do que nunca. Sirius não conseguia se concentrar com o olhar pesaroso com qual Remus o olhava na Sala Precisa aquela noite. Parecia exausto. Sirius estava prestes a tentar novamente, ingeriu a poção negra e fechou os olhos. E, assim que o fazia, enxergava os dourados de Remus.

Ele os abriu de novo. Uma ideia súbita lhe clareando a mente, como se fosse óbvio.

– Me mostre – sussurrou de repente, sobressaltando Moony.

– O quê? – havia honesta confusão em sua voz, mas um segundo depois ele entendeu – Padfoot, não...

– Moony, eu _preciso._ Me deixe ver, me deixe entender – havia súplica em sua voz.

Remus suspirou. Os dois se levantaram do gramado, e o lobisomem reuniu toda a coragem que não pensava ter antes de erguer o suéter hesitantemente.

Sirius ganiu da maneira que habitualmente começara fazer. Seu peito se comprimiu tanto que ele teve certeza que esmagara o coração contra as costelas. Ele ergueu os dedos em direção ao peito despido de Remus, salvando um segundo para olhá-lo nos olhos antes, como se buscasse um sinal verde. O lupino apenas acenou, parecendo mais sofrido do que nunca. E Sirius o tocou. A ponta de seus dígitos percorreram as cicatrizes escuras, decifrando-as. Leu cada traço, absorvendo como nunca fora capaz de absorver o conteúdo de qualquer livro.

Seus olhos se cruzaram instintivamente. E então aconteceu. Sirius gemeu de dor e dobrou-se no chão. Remus não se moveu, petrificado de medo. Não precisou.

Seus olhos transbordaram quando Sirius se ergueu nas quatro patas.

* * *

James olhou com atenção enquanto os outros dois dividiam um cachecol vermelho e dourado. Nevava bastante. Sirius e Remus iam na frente, rindo de algo. A risada de Padfoot tornara-se um latido tão característico que era impossível não rir junto.

O cachecol dava voltas em torno do pescoço de ambos. Eles esbarravam os ombros, Remus erguia o tecido de lã a cada vez que ele escorregava, tampando o rosto de Sirius antes de tampar o próprio.

James os observou com avidez, como se tentasse abstrair alguma coisa da cena. Peter andava ao seu lado, completamente alheio aos seus pensamentos confusos e embaralhados. Ele entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas era incapaz de dividir suas divagações com alguém.

Mais a frente, Remus se inclinava ao ouvido de Sirius para lhe dizer alguma coisa em meio a nevasca. Sirius riu. O vento embolou os cabelos castanhos de Remus sobre seus olhos, e Sirius ocupou-se em penteá-los para longe da vista do lupino.

E James observou com atenção.

* * *

A Casa dos Gritos nunca parecera tão... Bem, uma casa.

Os móveis destruídos estavam intactos. Havia uma cama bem no centro, impecável como se nunca tivesse sido usada. Um pergaminho amarelado na parede estava carimbado com um emaranhado de patas, feito com tinta preta. Também havia almofadas, garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e pelos por todas as partes. Um brasão da Grifinória reluzia sobre a o dossel da cama.

Era noite, e fazia silêncio, mas a cama estava ausente de ocupantes. O cervo descansava no canto do quarto, com um rato estranhamente amarelado dependurado em seus chifres. Ele ocasionalmente escorregava em meio ao sono e desabava no chão com um guincho alto.

O lobo descomunal e completamente fora de proporções para um lobo normal enroscava no chão; a cabeçorra recostada no monte gigantesco de pelos que era Sirius. James não mais observava. Não havia mais o que extrair do que quer que estivesse acontecendo bem diante de seus olhos. Peter também percebera.

Apenas Moony e Padfoot pareciam não ter notado. Ainda.

* * *

Havia montes de neve para todos os lados. Remus dissera várias vezes que era _loucura, _mas o Remus lobisomem parecia completamente satisfeito. Nunca haviam ido tão longe no vilarejo de Hogsmeade. As patas ficavam marcadas na neve fofa. E eles corriam desvairadamente no meio dos pinheiros. Escondiam-se a cada vez que um morador olhava pela janela.

E os passeios não se restringiam mais a Casa dos Gritos. Eles _definitivamente _tinham transgredido todos os limites. Quebraram todas as regras. Traíam a confiança de Dumbledore. Eram clandestinos, eram inconsequentes, e eram, especialmente Remus, profundamente felizes.

* * *

Contato físico. Sirius não sabia como acontecera. De repente havia toda aquela complexa rede de pensamentos que sumiam quando Remus entrava carregado de livros na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

– Eu te ajudo – ele dizia, carregando metade dos livros sem que Moony precisasse pedir.

Seus dedos se esbarravam com mais frequência agora. Às vezes, Remus parecia adoentado depois da lua cheia, e mesmo que fosse mil vezes melhor, ele dizia que a falta de controle sobre si mesmo era muitas vezes exaustiva. As lacunas em sua memória eram bastante dolorosas. Os outros narravam suas aventuras na noite passada, e ele sentia como se as tivesse vivido intensamente, embora só as pudesse ver através dos olhos dos amigos.

Tornara-se ganancioso, e se culpava por isso. Já não bastava tudo o que os três haviam feito por ele? Oh, como ele era feliz. Como os amava, e como sabia ser amado de volta, embora nada do tipo tivesse nunca sido dito.

– Moony, me empresta suas anotações de Feitiços, pelo amor de Deus – ele coçou a cabeça, deitando a testa sobre os pergaminhos amassados.

Remus passou suas anotações sem fazer cara feia. E quando Sirius adormecia, ele cutucava o animago, que não resmungava quando era acordado por ele. Mas quase arrancava a galhada de James quando era ele a o fazer. Remus também tirava seus sapatos quando ele exagerava na bebida e caía desacordado na cama. E ele ainda se trocava na frente de Sirius. Corava quando via Sirius analisando suas cicatrizes, que pareciam menos agressivas agora, embora talvez fosse só impressão. Ele sabia que Sirius sorria pela ausência de marcas frescas. E Remus sorria também.

Ele abraçava Remus com frequência agora. Olhava-o de modo diferente. A ternura quase afogava James, que começava a ficar impaciente com o andar ridiculamente lento da situação. Até Peter bufava impaciente quando sabia que eles deixavam as mãos se encontrarem por baixo da mesa. Ou quando Sirius sentava-se mais próximo do que o necessário. Comprimia seus ombros e suas pernas. E, James tinha certeza, quando Sirius pousava a mão sobre a coxa de Remus.

Aquilo estava mais devagar do que seu namoro com Lily.

* * *

Eles passavam mais tempo sozinhos agora. James estava muito ocupado fazendo de seu sexto ano um desfile insuportável de paixonite por Lily Evans – que agora era correspondido.

Wormtail tornara-se... Bem, obtuso. Parecia distante, e, às vezes, nervoso. Evitava algumas conversas. Os recentes acontecimentos pareciam afetar ele mais do que aos outros. James parecia envolto em uma bolha de felicidade, e se preocupava com as notícias do Profeta Diário apenas antes de Lily juntar-se a ele na mesa da Grifinória. Sirius também se preocupava, mas parara de assinar o jornal quando percebeu que era mais prazeroso dividi-lo com Moony. Suas cabeças sumiam por detrás do jornal durante quase meia hora, todos os dias, e Prongs tinha certeza de que eles cochichavam alguma coisa.

O tempo tornou-se frio no final de novembro. O sexto ano passara como se na verdade sequer existisse no calendário. As luas cheias iam e vinham, e nada havia mudado, exceto pela ocasional ausência de Peter, que se dizia indisposto com frequência. Os outros se preocupavam, mas respeitavam a distancia de Wormtail. Era difícil não se afetar com a gravidade com a qual Dumbledore falava sobre o que acontecia.

Não deviam andar sozinhos. Não deviam exceder o toque de recolher. Eram loucos quando corriam sobre as quatro patas pela Floresta Proibida. Mas eram definitivamente os donos do mundo, eram invencíveis, eram irresistíveis.

E a guerra não era uma realidade com a qual Sirius se preocupava quando, ao amanhecer, Remus lhe sorria antes de desabar de cansaço em sua cama. E, então, era Sirius quem tirava os seus sapatos.

* * *

Às vezes, Remus adormecia em cima dos pergaminhos. Os livros abertos e cheios de anotações. Ele só caia no sono daquele jeito quando atingia a exaustão, o que era cada vez mais comum. Quando acordava era sempre de mau-humor, amaldiçoando-se por ter que recolher todo o material correndo antes da aula, muitas vezes deixando anotações importantes para trás.

Então, ele acordara aquele dia. Levantou sobressaltado, encontrando a Sala Comunal vazia. O fogo da lareira se extinguira durante a madrugada, e havia muita neve lá fora. Ele notou que não congelava de frio, pois um grosso cobertor estava confortavelmente enrolado em suas pernas. Estava sem os sapatos, que jaziam alinhados ao pé do sofá. Uma fofa almofada de penas apoiava sua cabeça. Ele olhou no relógio e constatou que ainda faltavam algumas horas até o amanhecer. Ergueu-se com muito custo, praguejando baixinho quando foi recolher os livros que certamente deixara espalhados pelo chão. E, então, sentiu o queixo cair.

Os rolos de pergaminho estava cuidadosamente enrolados. Ele notou, sem demoras, que estavam separados por matéria. Seu tinteiro estava vedado para que a tinta não secasse, e alguém havia limpado a ponta de sua pena. Os livros estavam empilhados cuidadosamente, uns sobre os outros, e a mochila do lupino estava em cima da mesa, onde sua varinha estava cuidadosamente guardada. Aquela organização não era nada típica de nenhum de seus amigos. E, mesmo que fosse, nenhum deles era tão cuidadoso assim. Quer dizer, havia marcadores em cada página de cada livro, indicando o ponto onde Remus havia parado de ler! Mas um detalhe chamara sua atenção: um prato de torradas queimadas na beira da mesa. Porque ele _sempre _perdia o café-da-manhã naquelas ocasiões. E, conhecendo Sirius, ele tinha certeza de que havia mais torradas ali quando ele as trouxera, do que agora pela manhã. Ele riu.

Dormir na Sala Comunal nunca mais foi motivo de mau-humor.

* * *

O sétimo ano foi repleto de caos. Extirpou a paz inacreditável dos anos passados. Wormtail parecia inquieto na metade do tempo, embora tivesse voltado a se aproximar do grupo.

James fazia planos de se casar com Lily. A guerra era uma realidade, e era muito esperado que Padfoot – que lutara a vida inteira contra os ideais de sua família – se mostrasse inflamado. Seus olhos queimavam quando ele pensava que estava preso em Hogwarts quando o mundo lá fora desabava. Famílias sumiam, pessoas morriam, bruxos e bruxas desapareciam da noite para o dia.

E ela trouxera consigo uma urgência. Lily _queria_ se casar com James. As pessoas choravam com frequência. Hogwarts em pouco tempo se tornara uma verdadeira confusão de medo, desespero e urgência desenfreada. Todo o medo foi sufocado no fundo do peito e a cada manhã, no Salão Principal, havia gente de mãos dadas. Lily era agora parte integrante do grupo, e, Sirius não podia mentir, derretia-se com a felicidade de James ao lado dela. Os amava, embora reclamasse o tempo todo de como o mel dos dois ia afogar metade da Sala Comunal qualquer dia desses.

* * *

Um dia chuvoso e especialmente aflitivo acordou Sirius naquela noite. A discussão com Regulus na noite passada o deixara completamente desnorteado. Sabia que aquilo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Sua mãe parara definitivamente de escrever, e ele nem mais esperava notícias de seu pai.

Remus observou o animago de sua cama, afogado em pensamentos. Quando o chamou, e viu o marejar incomum nos olhos chuvosos de Sirius, Remus descobriu. Ou melhor, entendeu. Não fazia ideia se vira o mesmo clarão de compreensão nas lascas de gelo de Sirius, e, pensando estar alucinando, retirou-se apressado do dormitório, deixando um embasbacado Sirius Black para trás. Pregado no chão diante da epifania que fora aquele olhar. Seu coração desabalou no peito e ele correu atrás de Remus, ainda de pijamas.

* * *

Pouco se falaram o resto da semana. Sirius não o encontrou na Sala Comunal, e Remus o evitava sempre que podia. Mas, mesmo assim, estava ali o esperando antes da noite de lua cheia cair. Sirius sorriu e suspirou de alívio.

– Peter não vem, e James disse que chega antes da lua cheia aparecer. Estava com Lily no jantar – ele esclareceu, quando se aconchegaram na Casa dos Gritos. Estava chovendo demais para que ficassem do lado de fora. O fogo crepitava na lareira e era confortável. Sentaram-se em frente a ela, e o coração de Sirius falhou várias batidas quando Remus repousou a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Você sabe que continuaremos assim, não sabe? – interpelou depois de algum tempo, e continuou quando teve a atenção do licantropo – digo, nós todos. Você não vai enfrentar a lua cheia sozinho. James vai ter uma família com Lily, nós sabemos, mas eu não pretendo nem ao menos ter uma família. Estarei com você.

Remus o olhou intensamente. Um pouco boquiaberto, mas não conseguiu deixar de mostrar seu alívio. Sirius deu seu riso-latido, e aquilo foi o que precisava, assomando-se à fatalidade da guerra. James não aparecera.

Remus o beijou. Sirius retribuiu. E a história das borboletas no estômago, que Prongs tanto descrevera, não era mais um de seus devaneios, afinal.

* * *

– Não vá – Lily pediu, segurando a mão de James quando ele se dirigiu aos portões do castelo.

– Lily, não posso deixá-los lá. Prometi aparecer. Estarei de volta ao amanhecer, não vai acontecer nada, eu prometo – ele sorriu, e Lily sabia que era verdade.

– Não é isso – ela ponderou – nós tivemos nossa chance. O tempo está acabando, James. Você sabe do que eles precisam.

James mostrou-se surpreso pela perspicácia da namorada. Nunca falara sobre suas suspeitas com ela, mas sorriu quando a deixou puxá-lo de volta para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

* * *

Sirius olhou no Mapa do Maroto mais uma vez. Viu James recuar com Lily, e Moony retirou o pergaminho de suas mãos. Beijaram-se. Primeiro com cuidado. Depois com curiosidade. E, finalmente, com urgência. E desejo. E desespero.

As mãos dentro das vestes de Remus, os beijos atrás da orelha de Sirius, que eram _muito_ mais eficientes do que o carinho com os dedos. Os segredos sussurrados naquela noite, o medo do Remus, a tranquilidade quase irritante de Sirius. Tomaram-se. Como tantas outras vezes aconteceria nos próximos meses. Enquanto tivessem tempo. Pelo breve tempo em que moraram juntos, quando finalmente admitiu para James e Lily que iria deixar a casa dos Potter. Porque tinha para onde ir. Porque havia aceitação no olhar de James. Porque havia ternura nos de Lily.

E, se estivessem prestando atenção, notariam que a ausência de Peter _queria_ dizer alguma coisa.

* * *

A casa vazia era dilacerante.

A morte de Peter era dilacerante.

A morte de James e Lily, o futuro do pequeno Harry, era dilacerante.

A traição de Sirius beirava o insuportável.

Ele enlouqueceu aos poucos. As noites não eram mais do que lacunas confusas, onde tentava administrar sua raiva, sua incredulidade. Seu medo. Estava sozinho, depois de anos na companhia daqueles que agora jamais voltariam. Depois de ser forçado a desacreditar em Sirius. Depois de tudo o que ele havia feito por Remus. Depois do calor escaldante de seus olhos, do desejo tórrido de suas mãos. Depois de milhares de "eu te amo" não ditos. E doía _tanto_. Até que não houvesse mais lágrimas. Até que o futuro chegou, e o tempo mostrava-se incapaz de curar as cicatrizes em seu coração. As máculas em sua alma.

* * *

Ele desabou internamente ao ver os olhos de Harry. Eram os de Lily. Ele despedaçou ao ver no garoto a fisionomia de James. Ele quis atirar-se na frente daquele dementador, porque era cruel ter que viver aquilo de novo. Mas não o fez. Porque, mal colocara os olhos em Harry Potter, e já o amava intensamente.

* * *

Fitava os olhos claros do diretor. A verdade deles. A bondade deles. A satisfação com a qual dizia que Sirius havia fugido. O orgulho de Harry. Seu coração podia implodir quando toda a pressão saiu de uma vez só. Se ainda fosse capaz de chorar, aquela seria a noite, mas ele não conseguiu fazer isso.

Ele riu quando deixou o castelo. Riu ensandecido. Gargalhou como Sirius havia feito quando foi arrastado para Azkaban. E ele finalmente entendeu a ironia que o fizera rir na ocasião. O desespero. O tempo perdido esmagava seu peito. E era libertador.

* * *

Viviam juntos. Demorou pouco tempo para que ele se acostumasse com os passos arrastados de Sirius pelo chão do Largo Grimmauld, número 12. Não era um lar que tivesse imaginado para si. Mas, e descobrira isso com especial satisfação, seu lar era onde Sirius estava.

E ele estava _ali._

E Remus o observou reaprender a sorrir. Descobriu que a Poção de Acônito era muito eficiente em transformá-lo em um lobo inofensivo, mas que não curava seu velho hábito, adquirido em Hogwarts, de só conseguir dormir agarrado no enorme cão negro após uma lua cheia. Os dedos enroscados no pelo espesso ao adormecer, e enroscados no cabelo comprido e mais uma vez sedoso de Sirius quando acordava.

Remus ainda preparava sua torrada. Primeiro a manteiga. A geleia ainda era de amora, mas agora havia tempo para descobrir que Sirius adorava geleia, e Moony era especialmente bom em descobrir novos sabores que agradavam seu paladar. Eles conversavam deitados sobre a cama, e falavam sobre Harry. Sirius sorria paternalmente. Derretia o coração de Remus, e ele o amava. Lembrava-se dos dois no sofá da Casa dos Gritos, o medo gravado em seus olhos dando lugar à adoração mútua. Não era diferente agora, exceto pelo conforto de que eles sabiam o que esperar de uma guerra.

Dumbledore não tinha razão, afinal? – e quando é que ele não tinha? –, o amor _era _uma arma muito poderosa. Talvez a mais poderosa de _todas._ E Sirius ainda adormecia facilmente com o carinho atrás das orelhas. E o sexo era tórrido, escaldante. Enrijecia Remus só o olhar cinza do cão. Enlouquecia Sirius as cicatrizes afrodisíacas de Remus, e ele queria deixar-lhe novas marcas para admirar na noite seguinte. Era, ele devia concordar, um tipo muito mais interessante de cicatriz do que as que via em Hogwarts após uma lua cheia solitária.

* * *

Sua alma se partiu em duas. Metade usou suas forças para conter Harry. Metade atravessou o arco com Sirius. Dividiu-se. Foi-se com ele. Com seu riso-latido. Com seu ganido quando estavam tão juntos no escuro. Com os beijos macios. Com a torrada que pingava amora e sujava a mesa que Remus acabara de limpar.

O "eu te amo", que nunca havia sido verbalizado, fugiu de sua garganta. De repente, e ele acalentou-se com a ideia de que Sirius o ouvira. Sirius _sabia. Sempre _soubera.

_Sirius era sua Horcrux.  
_

– _Eu te amo._

* * *

**NA: **Escrevi isso com muito, muito carinho. Espero que agrade aos que leram.


End file.
